The general aim of this study is to evaluate the metabolic and histological consequences of gastrocystoplasty in children. In particular, we will study the amount of bladder acid excretion, and the gastric controls of bladder acid excretion and the effects of (a) urine on the gastric mucosa and (b) acid on the bladder mucosa after at least six months.